


Our Time Together

by milyyuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milyyuri/pseuds/milyyuri
Summary: Yuuri was always there for Victor. Always.





	

Snow glittered over the streets of Hasetsu, the white purifying the tranquility of the morning with the crisp smell of frigid air. A comforting silence fell over the town, the early morning hours bringing only a calm blanket of warmth through the people as they slept the remaining few hours before the sun fully rose.

Blue eyes fluttered open, a light exhale passing over the lips of the man. He shifted in bed, the covers crinkling as he rolled over and pulled the sheets close. He moaned a bit, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, Yuuri. 'M gonna go into town today to get some more milk. See you soon, get some rest. Don't push yourself."

The Russian was well known in the town, and his amicable personality only drew the townspeople closer towards his infectious aura. He smiled as he passed people on the street, bundled up in scarves and coats as if it were the dead of winter.

Victor, however, welcomed the cold. It reminded him of home. He waved to the occasional passerby he recognized, their familiar faces seemingly only just waking up due to the early hours of the day. He breathed out a small puff of air, watching it float away with a smile.

He picked up the milk from the local corner store, bringing it home and slipping it into the fridge. He unwrapped the scarf from his neck, hanging it on the coat rack.

"Yuuri, I'm home! I brought milk!"

At the lack of response, Victor smiled. Yuuri is not, and never has been, an early riser. So typical of his husband to sleep the day away. He works hard, so Victor decided to let him sleep off the stress.

At noon he decided to pop by Yu-Topia, a smile on his face and gifts in hand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki, I brought snacks! And Mari, I brought some sake for you! I heard you had run out, and I'd rather keep the alcohol away from my Yuuri and Makkachin," He laughed lightly.

Mari poked her head out from the kitchen, cigarette hanging low in her mouth. At the sight of Victor, she smiled and walked out, brushing her hands on her apron.

"Hey Victor. Thanks. Mom is in the other room, she's folding the onsen towels. I'll put this stuff away. How's Yuuri?"

The Russian smiled,"Good. The usual. Never really wants to get up before noon, so I decided to stop by while he slept."

Mari smiled sadly,"He never has been an early riser. Tell him I said hi."

Victor chuckled,"I know. Well, it's been nice seeing you, I'll be sure to tell him hello. I know you're busy here."

Mari nodded, and left the room.

Victor poked his head into the room with Yuuri's mother, beaming. The woman brightened up, setting her work down and dashing over with a grin on her face.

"Vicchan! It's been so long! I've almost begun to suspect you had forgotten about us!"

The man laughed,"Of course not, I could never forget my family."

The woman blushed, batting the Russian's arm,"Oh, you are so sweet. Come, come! We have some katsudon we just cooked up for lunch, what a pleasant surprise you came over!"

Victor nodded with a smile,"You know I always love to be here, it's so nice. It feels like home."

"Oh, you're always welcome. Tell Yuuri I said hello, and that I love him. I'll visit him soon."

The man nodded, smiling and walking to the kitchen with his mother in law. His feet felt cold against the wood, eyes dull. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Huh. He guessed he had a lot on his mind.

He returned home, a small container of katsudon left for Yuuri tucked under his arm.

He beamed as Makkachin bounded towards the door, a laugh escaping his lips,"Down, Makkachin! Down!"

"Yuuri, I brought you some katsudon! Your mother and Mari say hi, but your father was out buying things in the market so I didn't get to see him. He said he'll come say hi later tonight!"

Viktor set the food down, smiling.

"Ah, perfect. Your mother always makes the best katsudon. I brought some home, even though I know you're going on a diet. You're so perfect to me, though, vitya."

After a small bite, Victor's chest began to ache. He swallowed painfully, his stomach twisting. His eyes began to sting, his throat closing as the chopsticks clattered to the table. His hands shook, Makkachin whining as the man began to shudder, a sob wrenched from his body as tears began to fall.

Shaking hands clenched fists into his pants, tears falling freely as he inhaled sharply.

"... _Answer me_."

 

**Professional Skater Yuuri Katsuki Dies In Freak Plane Crash, Along With Three Other Passengers In The Flight To The 2018 Winter Games In PyeongChang**

_Husband of the deceased, Victor Nikiforov, has refused to speak about the death of skater Katsuki Yuuri. Overcome with grief, many speculate he has been in denial over the death. Their honeymoon date was set only a week after the PyeongChang Winter Games, the details public record. Family has requested that no reporters ask for further information._

**Victor Nikiforov Denies Katsuki Yuuri's Death?**

_Professional Psychiatrist James Edward makes a personal statement regarding the data provided on Victor Nikiforov,"He is obviously grieving his late husband. However, as time progresses, he increases his chances of developing chronic depression if he continues on with this cycle of denial."_

**Victor Nikiforov Disappears?**

_Three years after professional skater Katsuki Yuuri's death, his husband Victor Nikiforov has disappeared from the public and has refused to contact anyone except for the immediate family of his deceased partner. Even with this minimal contact, the only times his family-in-law has reported seeing him are on the dates of his previous anniversary and Katsuki's death date._

**Victor Nikiforov Passes Away**

_Many speculate the man died of heartbreak, but autopsy report shows that he had a deadly alcohol content in his bloodstream. Alchohol poisoning is the definitive explanation for the 32 year old's death. The funeral will be held in Saint Petersburg this upcoming Friday._


End file.
